1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner. More specifically, the present invention relates to an air conditioner capable of cooling or heating an electronic component box provided to an outdoor unit.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, an air conditioner is a device that cools or heats the interior of a room using a cooling cycle including a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve and an indoor heat exchanger. That is, the air conditioner may be used as a cooler for cooling the interior of the room or a heater for heating the interior of the room. The air conditioner may be used as a cooling/heating air conditioner for heating or cooling the interior of the room.
The air conditioner is generally classified into a window type and a separate or split type. The window type and the separate or split type are functionally equal to each other. However, in the case of the window type, an integrated function of cooling and heat radiation is provided to a device, and the device is directly installed by drilling a hole in a wall of a house or by hanging the apparatus on a window. In the case of the separate or split type, an indoor unit having an indoor heat exchanger is installed indoor, and an outdoor unit having a compressor and an outdoor heat exchanger is installed outdoor, thereby connecting the two devices separated from each other through a refrigerant pipe.
The outdoor unit performs a heat exchange between outdoor air and refrigerant is performed in the outdoor heat exchanger, and is provided with an electronic component box in which electronic components for controlling a compressor of the outdoor unit, an indoor expansion valve, etc. are accommodated.